


The Picture of Perfection

by rotKaiserin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: Miyoshi's body, as observed by Kaminaga.





	The Picture of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> me: I really want to focus on school, so I'm gonna take a break from working on my fics.  
> brain: how about u write some drabbles  
> me: what, no, I really shouldn't --  
> brain: lol  
> my fingers, typing: lol  
> me: fuck  
> (haha end me)
> 
> aaah anyways... I did get some inspiration to write some drabbles so that's what these are, with the exception of the last one (which I made longer on purpose) ^o^ I kind of touch upon some headcanons I made for the other fic I'm working on, but the important thing to know is that Kaminaga and Miyoshi are childhood friends (and tbh might as well just assume that for all the fics I write unless otherwise stated lol) ovo
> 
> This is crossposted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/150512147032/the-picture-of-perfection-11)! Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoy~! ‘v’)/

Miyoshi's **_eyes_** are his most striking feature. They're the first thing you notice, those fox-like eyes that pierce you and pin you down the moment they lay their sights on you. They reveal nothing of his inner feelings, only calculating movements and a glint of pride. 

But years of experience has taught Kaminaga to notice the little things. Widened eyes are ones of humility, a stare too long is one of frustration. The look Kaminaga likes the most is when he gazes up at him, with no pretenses -- just Miyoshi and his brown eyes that remind him of years passed.

* * *

His _**hair**_ is as soft as it looks, having spent hours upon hours to maintain it. It's Miyoshi's pride and joy, and Kaminaga can only recall a few moments where he's seen a single strand out of place. 

Nobody is allowed to touch it. But every now and then, Kaminaga likes to try his luck. The feeling of his tresses is heavenly, his fingers gliding through them effortlessly before he receives sharp words or a punch to the gut.

Kaminaga is fine with admiring Miyoshi's red-brown locks from afar though, his red-brown locks that frame and complement his face perfectly. 

* * *

As always, Miyoshi maintains a certain image, but if you are to look closely at his _**hands**_ , you'd see that they're callused. Of course it's not a fact he parades around, but he takes pride even in these supposed imperfections.

It's something Kaminaga discovers early on. It's surprising at first, considering his background, but at the same time it makes sense. Miyoshi does what  _he_  wants, even if someone like his father says otherwise. 

Still, Miyoshi downplays them, moisturizing and taking care of them as necessary. Kaminaga enjoys the feeling of his hands -- a soft kind of roughness -- within his. 

* * *

His _ **lips**_ are easily the best and worst features about him. The way his red lips curl into a smirk whenever he has the upper hand and the way they sneer at him when he makes a gibe at him is both irritating and familiar. It's not Miyoshi without his trademark smirk, however, and Kaminaga wouldn't change that for anything.

When pressed against his, his lips are as soft as his hands; when they break apart, they're puffy and redder than usual. While it's one of Kaminaga's favorite sights, he thinks that Miyoshi's true smile is the best of all.

* * *

Miyoshi's _**face**_ is one that is burned into his brain after seeing it on a daily basis for years. But as the days without him pass by, it gets harder and harder to remember. The photographs pale in comparison to him, but Kaminaga finds himself looking at them often just to remind himself. 

The sepia hues do no justice for his blemish-free skin nor his not-so-effortless hair style. They can't possibly capture the nuances of his face like the way his lips quirk when he's being challenged or the way his nose twitches when something bothers him. The photographs immortalize him, but they're static, unmoving, and as dead as the subject himself.

While one hand grabs at his hair and the other clutches the worn photographs, Kaminaga fights off the tears welling up in his eyes as a heavy sigh escapes his own lips. He'd give anything to gaze into those fox-like eyes, to run his fingers through that silky hair, to hold those callused hands, to steal another kiss from those red lips one more time. But he never admits this -- not out loud and especially not to himself. A spy is supposed to throw their humanity away, he tries to remind himself, but as he looks around the Greater East Asia Cultural Society and sees that it lacks one face, Kaminaga can't help but feel lonely and hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> *checks "dead miyoshi fic" off my to-do list*
> 
> haha idek what to say for myself except that it's about high time I wrote some angst again, as light as it was :')
> 
> This is where I'd say "I'm gonna definitely focus on my studies now!!" but that's a lie. i have no priorities and rely on escapism to get through my life _(:3 」∠)_ (jk. kinda.) i've already started another fic pls stop me ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) ahihihi I guess we'll see where that goes anyways hehe（´∀`）
> 
> aah feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkstars)!! Thanks so much again for reading~! I hope you all have a lovely day/night  
> ♪( ´▽｀)


End file.
